Mind of the Warrior
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: When the body of a former co-work Agent Greenaway of the BAU turns up mutilated with a Cd recording declaring war on the BAU. Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner, and his fellow agents must delve into the mind of a man who is out to kill each and every one on his list, and find the answer to who he is before another one of them is his next victim. Who will die and who will survive the war?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds it is the property of The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios, and I am not profiting from the fanfic I am writing.

* * *

**Mind of the Warrior by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Prologue:**

**The Devil's Tape**

* * *

"Hush now, hush now your alright." Sung a deep male voice as chains rattled and a shadow shift about on the grey concrete floor of the otherwise darken hanger. "Your suffering will be over soon my dear but those of your comrades will be much sweeter to taste." The young man in a black outfit said, as he strolled into the spotlight within the hanger and to the young woman whose arms were secure in shackles above her head. The woman screamed in vain into the ball of cloth that gagged her mouth as her eyes opened wider at the approaching the slender build man.

"Be happy that I have chosen you to be the first solider down in my war against you, and your kind Agent Greenaway, because the others won't die as quickly and as less painful as you." The man said with a chuckle and a smirk before he pulled down a fancy, old Chinese demon mask and then reached into his pocket for a remote that with a click of two buttons begins the recoding of a video from a computer in the corner of the nearly vacant storage hanger. Music also started to play from the computer's stereo like speakers and caused the music to echo throughout the vastness of the the storage hanger.

"_Please allow me to introduce myself,_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste._

_I've been around for a long, long year,_

_stole many a man's soul and faith."_

As the lyrics begin to throb throughout the hanger they were punctuated by the muffled screams of the wriggling and frighten young woman as the man begin to slice away first her white blouse, bra and black trouser with the sharp, long kitchen knife he had drawn out from a pouch wore about his waist.

"_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ,_

_had his moment of doubt and pain._

_Made damn sure that Pilate,_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate._

_Pleased to meet you,_

_hope you guess my name!_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game._

_I stuck around St. Petersberg,_

_when I saw it was a time for a change._

_Killed the Czar and his ministers,_

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

_I rode a tank,_

_held a general's rank._

_When the Blitzkrieg raged,_

_and the bodies stank._

_Pleased to meet you_

_hope you guess my name, oh yeah!_

_What's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah!_

_I watched with glee,_

_while your kings and queens,_

_fought for ten decades,_

_for the Gods they made._

_I shouted out,_

'_Who killed the Kennedys?'_

_When after all,_

_It was you and me._

_Let me please introduce myself,_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste,_

_and I laid traps for troubadors._

_Who get killed before they reached Bombay._

_Pleased to meet you,_

_hope you guessed my name, oh yeah!_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby!_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah!_

_But what's confusing you,_

_Is just the nature of my game._

_Just as every cop is a criminal,_

_and all the sinners saints._

_As heads is tails,_

_Just call me Lucifer._

_'Cause I'm in need of some restraint,_

_so if you meet me._

_Have some courtesy,_

_have some sympathy, and some taste._

_Use all your well-learned politesse,_

_or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah!_

_Pleased to meet you,_

_hope you guessed my name, um yeah!_

_But what's puzzling you,_

_Is the nature of my game, um baby, get down!_

_Woo, who,_

_Oh yeah, get on down._

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!_

_Tell me baby, what's my name._

_Tell me honey, baby guess my name._

_Tell me baby, what's my name._

_I tell you one time, you're to blame._

_Ooo, who, Ooo, who. Ooo, who, Ooo, who, who. _

_Ooo, who, who, Ooo, who, who. Ooo, who, who,_

_Oh, yeah!_

_What's my name?_

_Tell me, baby, what's my name?_

_Tell me, sweetie, what's my name?_

_Ooo, who, who, Ooo, who, who. Ooo, who, who,_

_Ooo, who, who. Ooo, who, who, Ooo, who, who._

_Ooo, who, who, Oh, yeah!_

As the lyrics throbbed away followed by the guitar solo and ebbs out of the storage hanger when the man in the Chinese mask stepped back to admire his work. Blood sipped down from all the cuts both shallow and deep in some places that covered the woman's body, from arms, shoulders, breasts, hip legs and buttocks along with back. Agent Greenaway hung down as her chest continued to raise and fall in labored movements as the man walked away from her in the spotlight and towards the computer with the high-end webcam, which had recorded everything, and continued to roll as the man drop down into a black desk chair.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, to you members of the FBI's B.A.U, I am your devil, and I will be coming for each and every one of you next agents." Said the man in a deep and gruff voice full of only partly unbridled anger and distain in every word he spoke. He staring intensely from behind the mask's eye sockets to the lens of the webcam and grinned wickedly at the wafted scent of blood on the knife he then tossed up onto the simple prefabricated desk that held the computer's flat screen monitor and webcam.

* * *

**Author Note:** First off, I hope you who read this like the opening, and second off all I should tell you that the melody and tone for the song is the Gun & Roses version rather than the Rolling Stones, simply because I just happen to be a Gun & Roses fan.


End file.
